


Learning Together

by DazzlingLoki2018



Series: Supernatural Smut Collection DazzlingLoki2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Sam Winchester, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dom Gabriel, Dom Lucifer (Supernatural), Dom/sub Play, Gags, Guilty Gabriel (Supernatural), Guilty Lucifer (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omega Gabriel, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Sub Sam Winchester, Suspension, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Worried Gabriel (Supernatural), Worried Lucifer (Supernatural), rimming (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingLoki2018/pseuds/DazzlingLoki2018
Summary: Society has four personality types. Alpha-dominant, Alpha-submissive, Omega-dominant, and Omega-submissive. Sam Winchester is one of the few male Alpha-submissives, but he is lucky enough to have Alpha and Omega mates who were both dominants. However, when his Alpha, Lucifer, gets busy Sam begins to wonder if his mates actually care for him. When faced with their mistakes, Lucifer and Gabriel must step up and prove to their mate just how much he means to them.





	Learning Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work of my Supernatural Smut Collection. I am open to any requests, which can be made down in the comment section. This is the first smut I have fully written and posted, so any critique on how to improve would be greatly appreciated. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.  
> -Daz :)

Lucifer hates punishing either of his boys, but this time Sam had gone too far.

 

Usually, the Alpha tried to be understanding of the young boy’s actions as they often were born out of his frustration and own internal fear and struggling. However, Lucifer knew something had to be done when Gabriel entered his office crying late one afternoon.

 

After much consoling and some perfunctory bribery and cajoling, Gabriel finally managed to explain what had happened. Apparently, Gabriel had attempted to engage Sam -who had been moping around since he woke up early that morning- in a few activities hoping to cheer up the obviously depressed submissive. The omega’s attempts had been met with what could only be described as a temper tantrum. Yelling, throwing things, crying, threats, the whole nine yards. Gabriel, distraught and wondering what he had done wrong, had retreated to the sanctuary of Lucifer’s office.

 

Lucifer was tolerant of a lot of things, and Sam was usually kept on a pretty loose leash, but this made the Alpha wonder if he might be too lax with his other mate. Anyone, even Sam, upsetting his Omega was something that Lucifer didn’t stand for.

 

Which is how he found himself in the ultimate standoff with his younger Alpha mate. Sam was on the other side of the destroyed living room, staring intently out the window. In the few minutes Lucifer had been talking to Gabriel the submissive had turned his anger onto the room itself. Tables were flipped over, and the chairs were strewn everywhere. Some of the pillows had been ripped apart, glass was shattered from where Sam had knocked over some vases. The couch was flipped as well, and some picture frames were lying in a tattered mess on the ground.

Lucifer took a moment to collect himself before he approached his submissive. He stopped next to the couch, before deciding to right it and sit down in the middle. He cleared away some of the mess, creating a clear pathway and a spot for Sam to kneel. Now he had to get his stubborn submissive over here.

 

“Samuel, come here.” The words were spoken firmly, but not harshly. While Lucifer was upset with Sam, it didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about him.

 

Usually, Sam was so sweet with Gabriel, adoring the Omega just as much as Lucifer did. Sam typically listens to Gabriel and Lucifer has never seen him react disrespectfully -let alone as violently as this- towards the Omega. The fact that the submissive Alpha has done so was very telling that there was something wrong with the youngest of the trio.

 

Lucifer gives Sam a few moments to come over before he spoke again. “Samuel I would not test me right now, it is in your best interest to come over here on your own. I am not happy with you right now.” When Sam still didn’t respond Lucifer offers the ultimatum. “Samuel, either you come over here right now, and we’ll talk about why you behaved the way you did, or I will come get you. If I have to come get you, we will be going straight into your punishment, which will be two-fold because you’re blatantly disrespecting me right now.”

 

The Alpha gives, it a minute before, with a half exasperated half fond sigh, he rises and crosses over to his submissive. Without giving Sam a chance to react, Lucifer grasps him in a lock hold and starts yanking him down the hallway to their playroom. Sam is screaming and yelling the whole way down, thrashing and kicking with the wildness of an animal, but is overall unable to get away. Still it is with much struggle that the two finally get into the playroom, the door closing and locking behind them.

 

Before Sam can manage to get away from him, Lucifer maneuvers the submissive to the couch, forcing him face down over his lap. Without preamble, the Alpha begins laying swats over the thrashing boy’s jean covered rear. While these specific spanks were more to catch the young man's attention than anything, the boy thrashed and screamed like Lucifer was murdering him.

 

A good five minutes passes before Sam tires himself out and he slumps over his Dom’s lap, his screams reduced to sniffles and the occasional sob.

 

“Are you ready to talk now?” Lucifer asks, rubbing the sub’s back soothingly with the palm of his hand. Sam’s brown hair flops as he nods, his face still carefully angled downwards to hide his red eyes and running nose.

 

“I need a verbal answer sweetheart.” He says, and he watches with some satisfaction as the endearment pushes the sub a bit further towards his headspace, evident with the way he relaxes a bit more, settling further on his Dom’s lap.

 

“Yes Sir, I'm ready to talk now” Sam’s voice is resigned, his words a bit broken up from his stuffy nose.

 

“Good, so why don’t we talk about why you treated Gabriel the way you did.”

 

“I didn’t mean to Sir. It was…. I…….”

 

“It doesn’t matter if you meant to Samuel,”  Lucifer says firmly “what matters it’s that you did do it, and what’s worse, you made Gabriel cry.”

 

Lucifer watches with a mixture of surprise and concern as Sam tenses up again, a sob tearing its way from his throat.

 

“I didn’t mean to Sir, I’m sorry. It just came out of nowhere, I felt like he… I didn’t want.”

 

“Sam, I’m not asking if you meant to do it. I want to know why what caused it? You’re trying to avoid answering the question.”

 

“You’re not listening to me!” Sam suddenly bursts out and before Lucifer could respond the sub is out of his lap and standing before him, red face and bright eyes sucker-punching the Alpha unintentionally. “It doesn’t matter why I did it, I was going to apologize to him and just do the stupid things he wanted, but then he had to go off and tattle to you. You never listen to me or pay attention until something like this happens and then you punish me and then go back to ignoring me until you decide you want to play with me or I do something that you decide that I need to be punished for. All I am to you is just some stupid toy to play with until you get bored with. Then you go spend the nights with Gabriel and expect me to be happy and go along with whatever Gabriel wants, or you want the next day.” By the time Sam is done ranting, he is a snotty and tear streaked mess, his breaths coming out in short gasps.

 

Lucifer was in shock himself, staring blankly at his submissive who is standing before him sobbing, shaking and obviously in need of some serious care. The Alpha has been so involved with everything that had been going on with Michael that he barely had time to spend with his boys. Lucifer had assumed that Sam would be okay for a few weeks with the occasional scene, so the Alpha had then spent the rest of his time with his Omega, not wanting to lack in caring for him. But what he didn’t realize that, in doing that, he had let his submissive fall wayside and feel like he took second place to Gabriel.

 

Now that Lucifer looked back on it there were some changes in Sam’s behavior towards Gabriel in the last week. The submissive seemed to be shorter with the Omega and less willing to spend time around him. There were times that Lucifer would notice Sam watching him care for the Omega, with an odd look on his face. Lucifer had assumed the younger Alpha had been absorbing what Lucifer was doing, but he now recognized that as jealousy. Not to mention the sub’s blatant attempts to bait Lucifer into playing or his strange clinginess or bouts of affection -all of which Lucifer had dismissed due to his busy schedule. Then there was also the unusual behavior that Sam always had the day after a scene, he seemed withdrawn and usually was snippy towards especially Lucifer.

 

It was then that Lucifer realizes his biggest mistake of the past several weeks -the one mistake that any dom knew was the worst thing you could do. In all the craziness and his worry over Gabriel and work and his own lack of self-care, Lucifer had ended each and every scene with a brief check over and a quick goodnight, before he retired to his own room. He had neglected to give Sam the proper aftercare. Usually, Sam returned with Lucifer, but the past several weeks Lucifer had taken Sam’s withdraw as a sign to back off a bit and give him some space.

Guilt grips the Alpha tightly as he sat there floundering on what to do. His submissive is sobbing just feet from him in desperate need of care, and his Omega is down the hallway most likely worried sick about Sam and feeling guilty himself. Finally, he is struck with an idea.

 

“Sam,” he says very gently, leaning a little to meet the subs hazel eyes, “I will be right back, and we’re going to fix this.” He then stands up and crosses over to the door, opening it and leaning out in the hallways. He glances down and spotted Gabriel, peeking out from his office. He steps out and heads down towards him, leaving the door cracked a little -once again forgetting yet another rule in his frazzled state.

 

With short words, he explains what was happening, and with a few more he had Gabriel on his side wholeheartedly, and together they head back down the hallway to the playroom. Lucifer opens up the door and is immediately met with a heartbreaking sight. Sam had fallen to his knees on the floor and was in curled up on a ball sobbing hysterically.

 

It occurred to the Alpha that Sam would have interpreted Lucifer leaving as a sign of dismissal, which would just serve to seal the young subs perception of Lucifer’s treatment. Kicking himself, he quickly moves to Sam’s side gathering the hysterical sub into his lap.

 

“Hey baby, you’re okay. I’m so sorry sweetheart I was just going to get Gabriel. He’s here to help me take care of you. We’re going to take care of you and then we’re going to go snuggle in bed okay? I promise you everything's fine love, I’m so sorry for the way I’ve been treating you. I’m so sorry baby. I love you, but I haven’t been showing you that have I?” All through his incessant rambling, Lucifer rocks the sobbing sub back and forth, rubbing his hands over the shaking boy, while Gabriel flits around the room gathering everything they would need.

 

Finally, he came over, dropping his load on the ground and taking a moment to settle himself into the proper headspace. After a moment, he opens his eyes, and it was evident that this was very much Dom Gabriel. His gaze sharpens and his posture straightens, his whole demeanor seeming to shift. He drops to his knees behind the hysterical sub, pressing his body along the length of his back.

 

“Hey sweet thing,” he murmurs gently, rubbing his hands through the messy brown locks. “where’s those pretty eyes of yours hmm? Can you look at me lovely?”

 

Slowly, Sam pulls his face out from the crook of Lucifer’s neck and fixes his watery hazel eyes on Gabriel’s face.

“There you go,” Gabriel praises, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind the subs ear. “ I have some stuff for you. Do you think you can let go of Lucifer so we can get you ready?”

 

Sam slowly nods, though it was apparent he is just resigned to letting the two do whatever they wanted no matter what. The thought that the sub assumes either of them would use him like that -no matter how right he is to think that due to past few weeks- makes Lucifer sick to his stomach. Still, he pushes it away and focuses on the task at hand. He watches as Gabriel expertly maneuvers Sam onto his knees on the floor, before pulling his pile of items closer.

 

It was amazing to see how different this Gabriel was from the sweet, if a bit stubborn and sporadic, Omega that Lucifer knows and loves. This side of Gabriel was one that has been progressively growing since Sam had joined them Before, the Omega hadn’t ever been able to explore this side of him, only having Lucifer as a mate. Now that Sam was in their lives, he could indulge, especially since the young man seems to thrive off of it.

 

Pulling a few coils of rope out, Gabriel shows them to Sam. He has a questioning look on his face, which melted into a softer one of pride and reassurance when Sam nods, a quiet “Green sir,” leaving his lips.

 

Lucifer and Gabriel took great care stripping their submissive down, pressing kisses and rubbing their hands tenderly all over the exposed skin. While Gabriel continues the tender treatment, keeping up a litany of praise and sweet nothings in the subs ear, Lucifer begins weaving the ropes into intricate designs over Sam’s skin. Soon, the young boy is decked in a rope harness from his neck down to his thighs, each piece place strategically to the Dom’s liking.

 

“There we go, look at you trussed up so pretty for us.” Gabriel murmurs, ruffling Sam’s hair gently as he admires Lucifer’s work. Lucifer pulls his sub flush against his body, smoothing his hands over tan skin tenderly, as he does that, Gabriel rises -carefully extracting himself from the sub’s grip- and heads over to the suspension hooks and rigs, grabbing another few coils of rope.

 

“Hey baby boy,” Lucifer whispers, shaking Sam gently until his hazel eyes blurrily focuses on the Alpha before slipping shut again. Lucifer chuckles before shaking the sub’s shoulders again, gaining a petulant whine and a half-hearted glare. “I need you to pay attention to me for a minute.” Once he is certain he has the sub’s total attention, he holds up two other items that Gabriel had grabbed - a black, silk blindfold and a rubber ball gag in the same color. Sam focuses on the items before he nods and slurs out “Green, Sir.” Lucifer smiles gently and watches as the sub’s eyes slide shut once more, once the Alpha is sure the younger male was okay, he ties the blindfold on.

 

A soft moan leaves the sub as the blindfold is secured in a tight knot, ensuring it wasn’t going anywhere, before he opens up his mouth, the ball gag slipping between his soft lips. The gag is secured, and Sam feels himself slip a bit deeper into his headspace. He isn’t totally relaxed, nor are all of his worries dispelled, but for the first time in weeks, the sub doesn’t feel like he was about to fly off the handle.

 

By the time Lucifer is finished getting the other two items on -the rest of the toys being put aside for later- Gabriel has secured the ropes in the suspension system. Lucifer lifts Sam up carefully and walks across the room, and after a moment of hesitation, he deposits Sam onto a nearby ottoman. He winces when the sub whines, struggling a bit in his bonds, but Gabriel is already right in front of him, soothing away his agitation. Lucifer takes a moment to enjoy the scene before him, his Omega crouched before his -their- submissive so tenderly caring for him in his moment of vulnerability. He really did luck out with his two boys, and he sends a quick thanks to whatever entity may be listening that he has been blessed with his two mates.

 

Reassured that Sam is alright for the moment, Lucifer turns to the ropes hanging from the ceiling. He hauls himself up and lets the ropes take his weight, testing them for any fraying or weakness. The last thing he wants is for Sam to get hurt because he hadn’t taken the proper precautions. Satisfied that the ropes would be secure, Lucifer turns and retrieves the now pliant sub from the floor. The earlier tension seems to have bled out from him, and Lucifer is grateful to see that Sam had almost completely sunk into his headspace. He makes a mental note to ask Gabriel how he had managed to calm the boy down so fast and then turns his attention to the task at hand.

 

He works quickly, but carefully, in securing his boy just right into the ropes. Each strand is wrapped carefully around smooth, golden skin, the dark green color going nicely with the blue harness as well as the sub’s skin. Gabriel watches calmly, having stepped away to serve two drinks from the small bar in the corner, he sits utterly relaxed on the couch watching Lucifer work the youngest of their trio into his ropes.

 

 _I don’t know which is more beautiful,_ he muses silently _Sam looking so blissed out or Lucifer allowing himself to sink fully into his own headspace._ Both sights were truly magnificent to see, Sam utterly relaxed and content in his role, willing to let either of his mates do as they pleased, and Lucifer letting go of his inhibitions to sink fully into his dominant persona. The Alpha is gorgeous as he confidently works Sam into position and begins to secure the sub’s long limbs.

 

The whole process takes a good twenty minutes -which allows Sam to become nearly delirious with hormones and his submissiveness- but the result is worth it. Sam is suspended from the ceiling, face up. His legs are spread, ankles folded up to meet his thighs neatly, and the rest of his body is cradled by a sling of sorts. His head is resting on a separate netting of ropes, which can be adjusted to allow for his head to be moved if Lucifer or Gabriel wished to do so. Lucifer nods at Gabriel, who carefully sets his drink next to Lucifer’s untouched one and crosses over to the pair. The omega pauses a few feet away, settling himself back in the proper headspace before closing the distance. He ends up right by Sam’s head looking down into blissed out features, blindfold and gag still firmly in place.

 

“Hey baby,” he murmurs “this is how things are going to go. Lucifer and I are going to play with you for a while, and your job is to just lie here and take it. But first, I need you to show me your nonverbal.”

 

Without needing anymore prompting, Sam snaps his fingers twice, and Gabriel presses a kiss against the subs cheek. “Thank you, Sam, you feel like it’s too much I need you to safeword, we’re going to push you tonight because you obviously need it. Do you need anything before we start, snap once for yes or twice for no.” There is a pause before Sam clearly snaps twice, humming quietly behind his gag. “Okay, remember your nonverbal.” With a final kiss to the side of the sub’s stretched mouth, Gabriel steps away to grab one of the toys he had chosen for the scene. It was a massive dildo -not as large as either Lucifer or Gabriel; somehow the Omega was very well endowed despite his second gender, something he was proud of, but it was substantial enough for Sam to feel the stretch- which also could be used as a powerful prostate massager. Lucifer enjoyed using it on both his boys, specifically after a week or two of denying them their orgasm, he drew great pleasure out of listening to them whine and beg for their orgasm.

 

He hands the toy, along with a fresh bottle of lube to Lucifer, before retreating back to his place on the couch. Lucifer slicks his fingers before gently pressing them into Sam’s tight hole. The Alpha quickly, but thoroughly begins to stretch the sub’s hole, causing a litany of muffled moans and garbled pleas to fall from the young man’s spread lips. Lucifer flashes a quick grin at Gabriel before suddenly, the submissive is screaming, his muscles tensing, attempting to arch away from his Dom’s fingers. Lucifer laughs softly, rubbing his fingers mercilessly over the sub’s prostate, before suddenly withdrawing, giving one last stretch for good measure. Sam practically sobs when the Alpha’s long fingers withdrew from his body, which quickly resulted in a well placed smack against his rear for his troubles.

 

“Stop whining Sam, your little cock hungry hole will be filled up soon enough. You need to learn some patience. For now, I just want you to enjoy your little reward for being so good for Gabriel and me.” With those words, the Dom pushes the toy into the subs well stretched hole, the rubber tip pressing right against his prostate. “Oh, and we wouldn’t want you to come too early and ruin all the fun, so here.” Without preamble, a metal cock ring slides around the base of Sam’s cock, trapping the whimpering sub's balls in it, thus preventing his orgasm. After a moment Lucifer crosses the room to grab a small ball from their toy drawer. The toy has a bell inside that would jingle when thrown. He presses the toy into the sub's hand before pressing a kiss against his sweaty temple.

 

“I think this will work a bit better than your nonverbal. Gabriel and I will be on the couch, just throw the ball and we’ll let you down, okay?” Sam hums an affirmative and Lucifer presses one last kiss on his cheek before moving to sit with Gabriel. He accepts the offered drink with a quiet thanks, tucking the relaxed Omega against his side and turning to look at his other mate. He gives it a few minutes before gently nudging Gabriel. “Go ahead.” At the two words, Gabriel pulls out a small remote and turned on the toy to the lowest level.

 

A soft moan left Sam’s mouth, but otherwise, he remained lax, lost in his own little world like he always was when he was like this. They leave him like that for a while, occasionally upping the strength of the massager, causing the sub’s moans and garbled pleas to become more frantic, before they backed off again. By the time thirty minutes had passed, Sam was a mess of tears, snot, and horniness.

 

Just as he seemed to be reaching his breaking point, his Dom’s were there. Gabriel lowers his head a bit and brushes the head of his cock over the sub's mouth, still stretched wide around the ball gag. While Gabriel repeats that action a few times, spreading the mess of spit -now combined with precome- over Sam’s face, Lucifer pulls the toy from the boy’s spasming hole, turning it off and discarding it to be cleaned later. Lucifer nods at Gabriel, who carefully unclasps the gag -Sam immediately flexes his jaw a bit-, before in synch the two push their cocks into the offered holes.

 

Sam immediately goes lax, helpless moans spilling from his as his two mates used him thoroughly. A pace is quickly set between the two, causing Sam to be nearly overwhelmed as he is filled simultaneously from both ends. As Lucifer pulls out, Gabriel pushes forward, completely bypassing the sub’s gag reflex, then vice versa.

 

This went on for quite a while, the two switching out every so often, and through it, all Sam’s own orgasm was consistently denied while he was being used as a glorified come receptacle.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of teasing - the only break he got was when Gabriel licked the come out of his swollen, abused hole, causing him to scream all over or when the duo decided to use another toy on him- both of them pull out of him, leaving him empty. His face is a mess of snot, tears, cum, and spit while his hole spasms around nothing, the usually tight pucker swollen, red, and fucked wide open, come trailing out of it.

 

“Please, please Sirs. Please let me come.” He manages to choke out, moaning when someone pushes the leaking come back into his hole, a plug following soon after. He grits his teeth against the overwhelmingly full sensation. He is extremely sensitive at this point, having tread the fine line between pleasure and pain for a while now.

 

“I don’t know,” Lucifer sighs, and Sam shivers as he runs his long, cool fingers over his cock, which had to be purple from it’s denied release. “What do you think Gabriel, does our boy deserves to come?”

 

Gabriel hums in contemplation, slightly distracted with the sweet sounds falling from Sam’s mouth each time someone touches him. “He has been quite good for us. Haven’t you Sam?”

 

“Yes Sir, I’ve tried so hard Sir. Please let me come.” Sam whines, crying out as Gabriel presses down on the plug, causing the unforgiving rubber to press down on his abused prostate.

 

“You're right Sam,” Lucifer murmurs soothingly “You have been such a good boy for us, for me. You let us take care of you despite my abysmal treatment the last couple of weeks. I let you fall wayside baby, and I’m so sorry about that. I’m so proud of you Sammy, so proud.”

 

Sam’s sobs suddenly intensify as he hears his Dom utter the words he has longed to hear for these past few weeks. He had berated himself for so long, believing he had done something to deserve the treatment, thinking he had lost his Dom, and mates, love. “I’m sorry for being such a brat earlier.” he chokes out between his sobs, fingers desperately flexing wishing he is able to grab onto them.

 

“It’s okay sweet thing,” Gabriel whispers gently, already working on unstrapping the cock ring running his free hand soothingly over the strung-out subs thigh. “I’m not mad at you, how could I be when you’ve been suffering so much. I’m at fault here too baby, I didn’t notice that you were being left behind. It didn’t occur to me when it should have, that you needed to be there beside us every night getting the aftercare you deserve. We’re both so sorry Sam, we’re going to make it up to you. But first,” the Omega suddenly leans forward and engulfsSam’s own twitching dick in one go, sucking it down into his hot throat. Almost immediately, Sam screams, arching against his restraints and comes violently down his Omega mate's throat.

 

It was one of the most intense orgasms Sam has ever experienced, but combined with his already strung out emotions, overwhelmed body, and just plain exhaustion, it became too much. He whimpers quietly, squirming against the ropes suddenly feeling trapped instead of safe and protected in their unyielding hold.

 

“Red, red” He mumbles, but his mates are already there with the safety shears, having noticed the change in his demeanor before he even did.

 

“We got you, babe, it’s going to be okay,” Lucifer whispers, catching his strung out submissive as the ropes gave way -having been severed by Gabriel- and carrying him over to the bed in the far left corner. He left Gabriel to clean up a bit and bring over the tray of snacks and drinks that he had prepared earlier. He, instead, chose to settle himself on the bed, Sam tucked between his legs, back against his chest, with his head cushioned on Lucifer’s shoulder. The Alpha tightens his grip around his youngest mate, cuddling him in close.

 

“There we go,” he murmurs, nuzzling his boy's neck a bit, inhaling the smell of his submissive and humming contently. “Gabriel’s going to bring some snacks and drinks, but for now I want you to just stay right here and relax for me, can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

 

“Mmhmm.” Sam hums, going back to his happy floaty headspace, somehow deeper than before. He is utterly blissed out and feeling safe and thoroughly cared for. He trusts his mates to take care of him and let him come out of his haze on his own time.

 

A few minutes later the sub is shaken a bit from his stupor and is brought face to face with Gabriel who is holding a straw up to his lips. “Drink,” he orders quietly, and Sam obeys sipping slowly and humming happily when the sweet, crisp flavor of apple juice fills his mouth. Between the two of them, Gabriel and Lucifer manages to work their way through three juice boxes and most of the snacks on the plate -an assortment of fruits, cheese, crackers, and small chocolate bars. That done, Lucifer allows Sam to slip down onto the bed fully.

 

“How you feeling a sweet thing?” Gabriel whispers calmly, tucking some of the subs unruly hair behind his ear.

 

“Floaty.” Sam sighs, cuddling into the bed and lazily tugging Lucifer closer.

 

“Well, you just stay floaty okay?” Gabriel replies before he laughs indulgently as Sam tugs insistently on the his arm. “What’s wrong love?”

 

“Cuddles.” the sub demands, pouting up at both his mates -causing the two of them to melt without even trying.

 

“You heard him, Gabriel, come cuddle with us, baby,” Lucifer says, holding his hand out to his Omega mate.

 

Gabriel grins, love and adoration shining in his eyes, before taking it and allowing himself to be tugged down onto the bed fully.

 

Sam immediately pulls him closer, pressing his face into the crook of the Omega’s sweet smelling neck and relaxing completely. The trio remains like that in silence, just pulling comfort from each other as they let the youngest of them come down from his high gradually.

 

Lucifer dozes, just as exhausted from weeks of incessant working and the stress of the evening’s events. Gabriel remains awake, humming quietly as he runs his hands soothingly through Sam’s brown locks. Nearly an hour and a half later, Sam suddenly stirs and Gabriel looks down to meet soft, but clear, hazel eyes.

 

“Hey, babe.” Gabriel murmurs quietly. “You back with us?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam replies, cuddling a bit closer to pepper small kisses along the Omega’s exposed collarbone. “I really am sorry for exploding at you earlier, that wasn’t right.”

 

“It’s fine baby, we should have recognized that something was wrong. Just, in the future promise, you’ll talk to one of us before it gets to that point? I really don’t want to see you like that again.”

 

“I didn't scare you did I?” Sam asks, sitting up slightly, a bit panicked at the thought. Lucifer quickly pulls him back down settling the boy firmly against his side.

 

“Calm down Sam.” he murmurs sleepily, his eyes slowly drifting back shut once he is certain the submissive wouldn’t move. A second later, soft snores can be heard as he drops right back into sleep.

 

“Sam, I meant what happened when you finally broke down and told Luce what was wrong. Seeing like that, so broken up and dejected over something that wasn’t your fault, broke my heart. Ever since Luce brought you home I’ve wanted to make you feel welcome, I wanted you to be able to find a home and family with us. Instead, I find out that both Luce and I have been ignoring your needs and letting you fester in this misplaced guilt. Just promise me you’ll talk to us okay? For me?” Gabriel fixes the young man with his own set of puppy dog eyes, his whiskey gold eyes enough to sucker punch even the most composed of men.

 

“Okay.” he whispers, pressing a sweet kiss on the Omega’s lips “I love you, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel grins and presses a firmer kiss on his younger mates lips, brushing his hands carefully over his cheeks. “I love you too Sam.”

 

The two then turn and plant twin kisses on Lucifer’s messy blonde hair, whispering their declarations to him despite his current comatose state. The two quickly fall asleep themselves, content in each others company and love. Lucifer would wake them up in the morning with excessive amounts of kisses and insist upon spoiling both of them for the entire day. Not that either of them would mind.

 


End file.
